Where are You?
by Terra Sekora
Summary: These are the last moments of the fight with Naraku. And like all heroic fights, it comes with a sacrifice
1. Default Chapter

Where are You?  
  
By: Terra Secora  
  
Terra: I've been hit by inspiration! *gets whacked by a lightning bolt* OW!  
  
Mel: The song in here is called "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam.  
  
Terra: Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Where oh where has Inuyasha gone? The lawyers took him and the song away from me...*cries*  
  
Ch1: Where are You?  
  
These are the last moments of the battle against Naraku. And like most heroic battles, it ends with a sacrifice...  
  
~Where oh where can my...baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to Heaven so I got to be calm,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave...this world.~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha laid on the ground, barely concious. Kagome stood in front of him, arrow notched and blood gushing from a stomach wound. "Kukukuku. You can not defeat me with one arrow you pathetic little miko!" Naraku sneered. "I can still try!" she shouted, defiant. "Kukuku, I will slay the hanyou first, so you can watch him die!" Naraku raced towards them.  
  
~We were out on a day in my daddy's car, we haven't driven very far  
  
There in the road straight ahead, a car was stalling, the engine was dead.  
  
I couldn't stop, so I swervered to the right, I'll never forget the sound that night.  
  
The screaming tires, the bustin' glass, the painful scream that I...heard last.~  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is for Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, summoning all of her strength. Her arrow glowed a brilliant sky blue. Naraku stopped in his tracks. "T-that power..." he muttered. "Ka..gome...." Inuyasha mumbled. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't let you die!" She fired the arrow. Naraku gasped out loud as the arrow hit his chest. He went up in an explosion, leaving the shards to Kagome.  
  
~Where oh where can my...baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to Heaven so I got to be calm,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave...this world.~  
  
Kagome stumbled over to the shards and picked them up. After fusing them, the jewel was finally complete, and she kneeled next to Inuyasha. "Take it Inuyasha. Use it for your own uses." she whispered, placing it into his hand. He sat up, wincing. Kagome was drenched in blood, and looked tired. 'She's still beautiful...' Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha...I...love you..." Kagome slumped forward into his arms. "NO! KAGOME!"  
  
~When I woke up, the rain was pouring down, there was people standing all around.  
  
Something warm flowing through my eyes, but somehow I found my baby that night.  
  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said: "Hold me darling just a little while."  
  
I held her close, I kissed away our scares, I found my love that I knew I had missed.  
  
Now she's gone even though I hold her tight, I lost my love, my life...that night.~  
  
Inuyasha raced towards Kaede's village carrying Kagome bridal style. He could hear her heartbeat getting sluggish. "Don't die on me now!" he told her. She just winced in reply. Inuyasha reached the God Tree just in time to hear Kagome draw her last breath. Lying her down, he collapsed next to her. "NO! KAGOME!" he cried out. He beat the ground. "You..you can't be dead! I...I LOVE YOU!"  
  
~Where oh where can my...baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to Heaven so I got to be calm,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave...this world.~  
  
The Shikon no Tama glowed, reminding Inuyasha he still held it. Then he ignored it. "Kagome...I never got to tell you my feelings...I love you." He kissed her growing-cold lips and the jewel pulsed. Inuyasha buried his head into Kagome's stomach, not noticing it had healed.  
  
~Where oh where can my...baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to Heaven so I got to be calm,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave...this world.~  
  
A dull repeating thud brung Inuyasha to his senses. 'That sounds like...' His head shot up. Kagome's chest rose and fell lightly. Inuyasha stared at her, then found himself seeing into brown eyes. "Kagome?" he asked in a whisper. Kagome blinked. "I'm...alive..." she muttered, sitting up. "Kagome, I need to tell you something." Inuyasha said softly. She gazed into his amber eyes. "I don't know how you came back to life, but I love you." he said, and closed the distance between them for a kiss. "I love you too..." Kagome said against his lips.  
  
~Oooo....oooooooo.....ooooo...oh ohhhh oh oh....oh oh...ohhh ohh...*music*~  
  
Two figures stood in the shadows unnoticed.....  
  
"For once, the Shikon no Tama is used for good." said Midoriko. Kikyo was grumbling, and leapt forward. Never taking her eyes off of the couple, Midoriko stopped Kikyo by hitting the back of her head with a sword hilt. "Finally, the clay pot is gone." Midoriko said happily, watching Kikyo's soul join the bit Kagome has. She turned and walked off, fading away.  
  
END!  
  
Terra: *sniff* I'm so good... 


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hi! Terra Secora here! I hope you all liked this fic! ^^ I have a special announcement!  
  
IF I GET 10 REVIEWS, I WILL WRITE AN EPILOUGE WITH SANGO AND MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^ How does that sound? lol so PLZ review! ^o^ 


End file.
